midnight star
by mirandazoom596
Summary: tony stark's daughter Miranda has no clue what life is going to be like after she meets the Cullen's at her school in California. these are no ordinary vampires. she doesn't have the same connection with her brother as before she meets the cullens.
1. first day

as i am asleep my father tony stark wakes me up from my wonderful dream i found the right guy.  
"Miranda wake up for school!" he said " but i don't want to" i said but i still got up i took my shower and got into a silky shirt and a pair of jeans. my brother Jacob was already up. my mom pepper left to work already. i haven't been seeing my mom as much lately it has just been a lot of work for her running stark company. my brother has had a girlfriend since he was a freshman now we are in the 11th grade and still has a girlfriend. i never thought he would be in a relationship this long. "so Miranda are you going to get a boyfriend this year?" said Jacob. "you know why i don't have one because i haven't told anyone that i am tony stark's daughter i want them to like me for me not because who my father is." "but this year i will tell everyone who my father is" i said. "nobody is going to believe you" Jacob said " i know not with my words" i said, "but if dad will drive me to school then that is a different story" "we need to go to get you to school on time" tony said.

Jacob went in his car and i went with my dad. "so no boyfriend?" my dad asked me "nope no one that is right some of the guys at school are nice but not attractive to me" i said "why is your brother turning?" he said "because his girlfriend lives down that way." everyone flooded around the car on my dads side. "bye dad" i said. i heard people saying i knew it and as soon as i got out of the car being the klutz i am i tripped on the curb, but luckily i got caught by someone i looked up to thank them and then the words couldn't come out of my mouth. i was starstruck he was handsome his eyes are a hazel color, he is 6"2 his hair is brown like mine. "thank you" i said while blushing "you're welcome" he said his hands were cold as ice. "here is your book" as he bent down to get it "thank you again" i said "so what is your name?" i asked while walking away from the car. "my name is Edward Cullen." he said "Miranda!" i ran back to the car. "what?!" asked "you forgot your binder." "thanks" "Oh and we are going to talked about this boy." he whispered "dad!" "Bye have a good day!" "bye" i replied.  
Edward was standing looking at me and smiling. i have never had someone look at me like he is right now. when i got back he asked "so do you have any siblings?" " yes i do i have a fraternal twin brother. what about you?" "i have four siblings." "do you fight with them?" i asked "no not at all i stay in my room keep to myself." he said "wow" "what is that a bad thing?" he asked "NO NO it is just that i do the same thing." "are you new to this school?" i asked "yes i am i am in the eleventh grade." "me too." we walked up to the attendance office and got our schedules. "hey Alice." he said "hi Edward who is this?" she said she is 5"2 i am four inches taller than her. she has pixie cut hair and same eyes as Edward. "this is Miranda" he said " hi Miranda we are going to be good friends." she said. "i hope so." i replied as we walked out the door. "sorry about Alice she can be a little-" "its ok" i said he smirked. "so is it hard being Tony Stark's daughter." he asked "no it is not really he is protective of me because of what had happened to him, but he trusts me not to do any bad." "oh ok, so what are your classes?" he asked. i handed him my schedule. "well one thing is for sure we have the same classes." he said.

the bell rang we went to home room. our show choir teacher put use into our sections. Edward was staring over in my direction. "hi i am Rosalie" the girl next to me said. "hi i am Miranda stark." i said "i am Edward's sister i saw you guys talking." "ya he caught me when i tripped on the curb." The bell rang and Edward waited for me at the door. as soon as i got to him he said "i don't think you should be around me." "i thought we were friends?" i knew he didn't feel anything for me. "you know what fine i thought you would have been different from the rest but no" i started to cry so i walked away. i thought to myself how could i be so clueless.

it is lunch and we haven't said a word to each other. i went to go get an apple and right when i got it he was there. "why don't you sit with me?" "look i am getting a real whiplash from you." "i said that you shouldn't be around me not that i did not want you to." "well you didn't put it that way." "so will you come and sit with me?" "sure what the hell right?" he laughed we went back to my table so i could pick up my lunch. "where are you going?" said kassandra "oh i am going to sit with Edward" i replied "good luck!" she said so only i could hear "bye" i told her. "so what did you mean by i thought you were different then the rest?" "well in middle school i would tell people that i was Tony's daughter and they would just use me for whose daughter i was." "oh ok why don't i drive you home?" he said "sure but i will have to tell my father about it so he does not get worried" i got out my phone and call him. "hey why are you call during school?" my father asked "because Edward is going to take me home." " ya ok" "bye dad love you." i said "bye love you too." "who is this?" Jacob said my eyes got wide my heart started beating fast. "this is Edward" i said "stay away from her!" he said "NO you are no longer going to control my life any more, you have done this with all my guy friends." "i am only trying to protect you!" Jacob said "get away from me goddamn you Jacob you cannot do this any more i am sick and tired of this let go Edward." We left "I'm sorry about that back there that was my brother he could be a real ass some times" " It is ok so when is your birthday?" "June first what about yours?" " in June also but on the twenty second." right then the bell rang "are you doing any sports?" i asked "I am not in any sports" he stated, "what about you?" "I am in softball, but they were making some cuts on the team this school year so hopefully i'm still on the team." We walk to the gym we parted ways and I looked on the softball team list and I was not on there. I walked up to the coach and asked him why I was not on the team. "why am I not on the team I am the best one you got!" " it is because we got two new players that are just better than you." Coach James said " now go change for PE." They cut me from the team well I will have more time to myself. "Hey Miranda how did It go with Edward?" Kassy said that's Kassandra short. " oh my god kassy we are just friends!" I said laughing " ya for now I know you two will get together tell me why you wouldn't want to date him?" She said " well I have never felt like this before and I kinda snapped on my brother." I told her. "See i told you! You want him. So how did you guys meet?" she asked "well I tripped on the curb and he caught me." We walked out of the locker room and he was talking to a really buff guy and a guy that looked like he was in some kind of pain. he was looking straight at me he smiled and waved i waved back. the buff guy on his left had punched him on his arm. he got up and started walking my way. as soon as he got to me my friend Emma stood in front of me "who are you smiling at?" she asked "this guy." i replied. "oh what's his name?". we walked away from him i turned my head and mouthed 'sorry'. he smiled and laughed. "his name is Edward." i said. "is that him?" she pointed right at him. " ya that's him."  
"ohhh he's hot, well then go to him!" she said "ok bye!" i ran back. "so who punched you?" i asked "so you saw that? it was my brother Emmett." he said "well what did you say to make him punch you?" i asked "family things that's all." right then someone bumped into me. it felt like a ton of cold bricks going to my right shoulder. "ouch!" "sorry" said the guy that bumped into me. i tried to lift up my arm but it hurt too much. "yep i am going to have a bruise." "bring it in!" said coach James. "see you when i get out." that is when it hit me. how could he be there to catch me when i saw him on the other side of the parking lot. why were his hands so cold? i got out of the locker room and he was stand there as i suspected the bell rang school was over.


	2. after school

we walked to his car which was at the other side of the parking lot he opened the door for me and i got in. once he got in and closed the door i asked him. "how did you catch me if you were on the other side of the parking-lot and why are your hands so cold. the only explanation is that you are a vampire but i know that cannot be right." i said. "but the thing is, you are right." he said "what? no it can't be true!" "don't please i do not eat people my family are what you would call vegetarians of our kind we hunt animals. i don't want you to think of me as a monster because i'm not." "i don't think of you as a monster i just really really like you and i want it to go further than us just being friends." i said. "well i am glad you said that because i wanted to ask you will go out with me?" i kissed him on the cheek. "does that answer you question?" i told him. "yes." he answered "so what are the perks of being a vampire?" "well if you are lucky you could have a special ability i can read minds in a mile radius all except yours." "wow! so have you had a girlfriend before?" "no, no one was right for me. i didn't feel any connection between anyone before you." right then he started the car. we got out of the parking lot fairly quickly. he took my hand and held it. "is my hand too cold?" he asked in concern "no they are perfect." but they were cold but nothing i couldn't handle. "so what is your address?" he asked "oh ya sorry it is **10880 Malibu Point, Malibu, Calif., 90265." **"ok thanks". we get to my house and i told him the password to the gate. we get up to the house."wow you have a beautiful house." "thanks". he gets out of the car and opens my door and holds his hand out. right then he kisses me on the cheek and when he does my father a mother are standing at the door. my mother looked mad but my father looked shocked. "got to go looks like i am i trouble" i told Edward once he let go of my hand i felt paper. i kissed him on the cheek then i went to the door. when i turned around and waved bye. "Couch now." I heard my mother say. So i went to the couch and sat down. "why was that boy kissing you on the cheek?" my mother asked me and my father still in shocked. "because he is my boyfriend." i said not knowing what will happen. "is he in honors classes?" "yes he is in all my classes." i said " well we approve." they said " can i go know?" i asked them "yes you may go." i got a snack and went up to my room. i heard breathing "hey beautiful." Edward said "oh my god you scared me! how did you get in?" i asked him "sorry and the window." i laughed "should have known." "did you read the paper i gave you?" he asked "no i was too busy getting interrogated by my mom and dad." i said " well it is my phone number so you can always talk to me."he said i went up to him and hugged him his chest was just as cold as his face and hands but it felt good while i was hugging him he kissed me on the top of my head. " how can you control your self around me?" i asked him "lots of practice i have been around humans all my vampire life." he said "oh ok" i said "Miranda!" i heard my father yell. "stay right here!" i told Edward. i went out the door and ran down the stairs. "ya whats up dad?" i asked "who are you talking to?" he asked my panic started to come i had to think of something convincing. "i am talking to Edward on my phone." i thought he would buy that. "ok." "is that all you wanted to see me about?" "no, i heard you got in a fight with your brother." he said "oh you heard about that?" "yes i did. explain to me what happened." my father said. "well Jacob came up to Edward and i at lunch and he asked me who he was. i said this is Edward and then he told him to stay away from me and i was tired of him doing this to all my guy friends. so i went off on him. can i go know?" "yes you may go." "bye i'll be up in my room if you need any thing." i said and ran back up the stairs. "hey i am back!" he was looking at my pictures on the wall. i opened my chips. he was looking at our family picture. "that's when we went to Hawaii. that was the last time when my brother was actually nice to me." he put his arm around me. "don't worry about him just focus on us our future." "i know i just want to know why he is like that about me." i said "well the thing at lunch he thought i was going to be trouble for you and he didn't want your heart broken." he said trying to make me feel better about him. "yes i know what he was trying to do but i need to make my own mistakes, but i know you are not one." i don't think i could have said that any more perfect. "as you can see as the years go on my brother i less and less happy with me. i do not get it but he is the one failed. you didn't hear that i am not supposed to even know that." i said "can you promise me one thing?" he asked me "yes anything." i answered. "don't tell anyone that i am a vampire that would put me in danger and worst you in danger, because i do not want to put you in harms way." he said "you have my word. three reasons why one i wasn't going to tell anyone any way, two you told me not to, and the most important three i don't want to lose you." i told him "don't worry you will not lose me." he said i started to cry, but it was tears of joy. " and your not getting rid of me quickly." i said i smiled so he would not think i was sad. "why are you crying?" he asked me "these are tears of joy. someone finally care about me that's a guy and not apart of my family." i said "you will all ways have me."he said. "so where is your car?" i asked him wondering how he got here. "it's at my place." "oh ok do you want me to take you home?" "no i still don't know what their reactions will be, but i think Alice has already told them. she can see the future." he said "Miranda! Jacob dinner." my mother said. "you should go to talk to your family." i kissed him on the cheek "bye see you tomorrow." i said as soon as i was at the door he stopped me. "i have to go." i told him "i know i just was going to say i may come after your finished with formally introduce myself." "Miranda if your father has to come up there to get you you are in trouble!" my mother said "i have to-" he was gone. i ran down the stairs "sorry i was still on the phone."  
"so Miranda you have news?" my father asked me. "i have a boyfriend Jacob." "it better not be that Cullen guy!" he said "it is and what do you have against the guy hun?" i asked him he started to get me mad with that one sentence. remember what Edward said don't worry about him focus on us. i kept repeating that in my head. "he looks like a trouble maker! that's all" he said "he is not a trouble maker he is sweet and kind to me! he has had all a's in his entire life! why can't you be happy for me this once just one time Jacob is that too much to ask? what happened to my nice brother? no need to answer because i know it he became an asshole!" i said. i couldn't take it "Miranda!" my mother and father said at once. "i am sorry Jacob that was out of line." "it's ok" he said " oh I wanted to tell you that Edward wanted to formally introduce himself after dinner if that is ok with you?" I said " I like this boy he want to formally introduce himself, and you said that he was in honor classes?" my mother said. "Yes like I said before he is in all my classes."I told her after that dinner was over and I called Edward to tell him dinner was over. not sooner in five minutes he Was here. " how does he know the gate password?" Jacob asked " I told him it." I said. once I saw him at the door I opened it. "hey!" I put out my hand and he took it I lead him to the living room. "This is my mother Pepper and father Tony and this is Jacob." I told him he already knew Jacob. "You have a beautiful home Mr. and Mrs. Stark." Edward said "why thank you. You are such a nice boy!" my mother said. "Why don't you show him around the house." My father told me "ok can I show him the garage?" " yes." so I pulled him to the second floor. i took him to our fitness arena Jacob was there. "go change." Jacob said "do we have to do this now?" i asked him. "you want to impress your boyfriend right?"  
"ok fine! stay right here i will be right back."i told Edward i ran up to my room and got changed and then i ran back down. "so you are going to fight with your brother?" Edward asked me "ya! this is on thing that we both like doing together." i told him Jacob laughed "what happened to your shoulder?" Jacob asked "oh this i turned around and hit the locker." i said "ready?" Jacob asked "always" i answered. we went into the arena and our mother and father came in. my father went up to Edward "is she going to get hurt?" he asked in concern "no" my father answered, "she is the best on in our family." as soon as he said that i turned my head and Jacob took a swing and i dodged it. i kicked him hard under his ankles so he would fall to the ground. that's when my father rung the bell and my mother put a point to my side of the board. i helped Jacob up and then i went to Edward. "i will never under estimate you again." he said "again?" i asked him "yes well i didn't think you could take down your brother." he said "oh that's what you mean." i told him. he laughed "how is your shoulder?" he asked "it's fine just a little sore. come with me to the garage." i said. we went out the door down the stairs and past the living room and down more stairs. i put in my password and the door opened. "Jarvis wake up i'm home!" "welcome back miss Stark." "come here!" i dragged him to over to the cars. "this one is my dad favorite." it was the oldest car we had. "which one is your car?" he asked me "the Audi with the licence plate that says MSTARK1. want to go up?" i said "sure." he held out his hand and i took it. we went upstairs and my mom had ice cream out. "oh good i was just going to call you guys up. do you like strawberry or vanilla Edward?" my mother asked "strawberry please." my mother gave us our ice cream in the old fashion ice cream bowl. she pulled out the whipped cream and i gave her our bowls. "thank you Mrs. Stark" he said "oh call me pepper." she said we went outside. my backyard was over the ocean but we had a balcony over it with concrete, grass, and a pool. we sat at the edge of the pool. i took off my flip flops and put my feet in the pool he did the same except he was wearing tennis shoes. "so what did your family tell you?" i asked "they said that i ignorant for my actions my parents were more understanding they asked me 'do you trust her' and i said yes she is the last person that would tell our secret." he said. to ease the mood i got some whipped cream from his and put on his nose. i got up because i knew what he was going to do. he wiped the whipped cream off his nose and he got up and ran to were the deep end was. " you can't run forever." He said while laughing. My family was watching us. " you're right I can't." i said once I finished saying that I jumped in the pool. It was still warm from yesterday. He came over to the edge that I was at. "What am I going to do with you?" I started laughing and I grabbed his arm and pulled him in. "Just love me." I said once he came up. My family came out of the house. "Jacob come here!" I said once he was close enough to reach I pulled him in. My father, Edward, Jacob, and I were dying laughing. My mother was not. My father went to get us towels. my father had built a dryer so we would be dry before we would go in the house. Each one of us got in it after one of us was out. Once we were all dried it was 8:00 "I better go my parents will get worried." Edward said "well Edward you are welcomed any time you like." My mom said. I walked him to his car. "I had fun." He said smiling my family trying to be slick looking out the window "good because there is a thing that i have to go to for the company this friday and was hoping you would come with me?" I asked him "of course I would go." He said "you better get going so your parents aren't worried." I said he started laughing " ok see you later." He said kissed me on the forehead. "Bye." I said softly. i went back inside they were looking at me. "you know you guys aren't slick i saw you looking out the window next time use the security camera." i said "i'm going to bed." and left to my room it was 10:00 and i was beat. i got into my pajamas and went to sleep


	3. next day

"good morning it is 6:30 am it is 68° in Malibu California." Jarvis said. right then i got a text from Edward it said 'good morning beautiful Alice told me you would be waking up about this time :-)'. i smiled and i got ready. i am wearing a dress that is strapless white on top and a blue bottom. i was the first one to get up and so i made my self waffles. my brother came down in his pajamas. "what are you still doing in your pajamas?" i asked my brother. "i wanted to eat breakfast before getting ready." he said. and my waffles popped out of the toaster. he took them. "thanks." he said "those are mine!" i yelled "not any more!" he said laughing as he went to his room. i rolled my eyes. i put new waffles in the toaster. i got on Facebook on my phone to see if Edward had a Facebook. he didn't of course but i still put that i am in a relationship. i turned on the TV and put on the news and they said "in celebrity news we find out that Tony and Pepper Stark's daughter Miranda has gotten a boyfriend! who could this mystery man be? find out when we come back." it cut to commercial "are you serious?" i said "what are you talking about?" my father asked i got my waffles out of the toaster." the news they are all up on me!" i told him. "and we are back! so who do you think is dating ms. Stark? tweet us, Facebook us!" i got on Facebook again and posted 'none of your business.' and sent it in right then the doorbell rang. i got off the couch and answered the door  
"Edward!" i jumped and gave a hug. "Hi good morning. you look beautiful." he said "thank you." i said while blushing. "come in." i said "dad turn off the TV please i am done with this crap!" i said "what is wrong?" Edward asked "the news people they want to know who you are. it is just making me mad that's all" i told him "you guys better go so you won't be late." my father said i got my things and we left the house. we walked to his car and he opened the door for me. i got in and then he closed the door and he went to the drivers side and got in. once he got in he said "ok you know how i told you that i have four siblings?" "yes." i said not know where this was going. "well we are not really related. Jasper and Alice found us when we lived in Alaska, Carlisle my father found me dying of the Spanish influenza and turned me into a vampire, he found my mother Esme almost dead from suicide, he found Rosalie on the street dead from her fiance he thought that we would get together, then she found Emmett in the woods almost dead from a bear attack." he said "ok" i said trying to understand all of that. "what is you favorite color?" he asked me by then we were half way to school. "red." i answered "what are your favorite followers?" he asked "ruffled tulips. were is this going?" i asked him. "well i want to know more of you. what is your favorite book?" he said "oh ok.. it is the harry potter series." i told him we were in the parking lot. barely anyone was here. "how early are we?" i asked. "about thirty minutes." he said. "what is your favorite song?" he asked "umm slow down by Selena Gomez." i told him. he got out of the car and opened my door for me. once i got out of the car he put his arm around me and i leaned my head on him. "everyone is staring." i said there was more people now than before. "is that a bad thing?" he asked me "no not with you." i told him. he smiled and said "your friends want to talk to you." "ok do they want to talk to me alone?" i asked him so it wouldn't be awkward. "yes." he replied "ok stay right here." i told him. i walked over to kassandra, Emma, and Madison. "hey guys what's up?" i asked them "what's up is why did that guy have his arm around you?" Madison said "that guy is my boyfriend." I told her. "What?!" They said at the same time. "Yes we have been dating since yesterday." I told them "what is his name?" Madison asked "his name is Edward. You would have known that if you came to school yesterday." I said they laughed "well we want to meet him!" Said kassy. "Ok!" i told her and i ran to him and said "come with me to meet my friends." He got up and said "you know I could hear the whole conversation?" "Yes" I replied. My friends where talking when we walked back. "Hello my name is Edward Cullen." He said "pleased to meet you Edward I'm Kassandra and this is Emma and Madison." she said "so what grade are you in?" Madison asked "i am in the eleventh grade." he answered. "well we better get going to our homeroom it's on the other side of the school." Emma said and they left. "so what were they thinking?" i asked "Madison though it was about time, Emma was thinking when your brother was coming, and kassandra was thinking of homework." he said that's weird that Emma was thinking of my brother. then we went inside. "i need to go to my locker." he said so we went to his locker. "hey edward hi miranda!" Alice said "hi alice." i replied. "have you met jasper yet?" she asked me "no i haven't." i answered "hello" jasper said smiling "come on lets go." edward said.


End file.
